crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Artificial Intelligences
There are a number of Artificial Intelligences running around in the Whateley Universe. These appear to be computer-based sentiences, synthetic intelligences in the truest sense. There appears to have been legislation passed concerning true computer intelligences, legislation hostile to their existence. As of late 2016, international treaties regarding the development and proliferation of AIs may be delaying the certification of AI crèches in the United Kingdom and France.Flowers of the Sun Expert Systems For many day-to-day utility purposes, a software system that is capable of being trained on validated inputs and known business rules is sufficient to meet a customer's needs. Such systems may be much less expensive to produce than a true AI in the sense being used in this page, and lie at the heart of the Virtual Intelligence Personal Assistants (VIPA) on the market in Whateley Academy Generation 2. Prior to Awakening, an AI Personal Assistant is functionally little better than a very expensive, overclocked VIPA. It is this Awakening that makes the state change from software to sentience. Migrated Intelligences Migrated intelligences started either as code or flesh-and-blood, and through some means has been transfered to the other state. The Palm The Palm is a migrated intelligence, once flesh-and-blood, now through a numerologic/necromantic rite encompassing the death of his fleshly form transfigured and brought forth into cyberspace.The More, the Merrier: Part E'' :Some place in the Internet Matrix, the location was never ‘fixed’ in any one location for very long. Though it only woke up a few months ago. :There was a terminal sitting on a desk: :All processes stopped at 03:45.077.009. :AI Fault Error Code ##### Unknown Error #####. :Trace initiated by Anonymous. :Trace Interrupted at Node EU692. :Warning: Possible Failure of Aid Box 17. :Restart? Y/N _ :Inside the man known as The Palm was sweating. “Close, so close.” He got up and paced the area that resembled a shabby motel room, various boxes and color-coded wires branching from shiny colored boxes strewn around the floor. “It wasn’t her or her boy toy. Amelia Hartford, is working from Rhode Island, when she isn’t at Whateley. We know this. So we have a new player in the game. We don’t like interference. We must take steps, we must prevent further interruptions.” He stopped pacing, “We must find out who it was.” :He sat back down at his terminal and started typing. “Perhaps something fatal should be arranged.”''Eat, Drink and be Merry'' His intentions are not benign, he seeks the destruction of biological intelligences of all types. Palm AIs Distinct from The Palm are the Palm AIs, high level program structures he sends forth to act upon his goals.First Day and Other Interesting Things :"Dr. Palm seems to have used a form of magicks based upon Numerology to manipulate his programs into artificial intelligences comparable to humans. My guess is that he broke his own soul down into an equation.”''The More, the Merrier: Part E'' HAIT The Palm has been experimenting with creating Human AI Transports, Humans with AI units implanted in their brains, with massive rewiring of their cerebral cortex to allow full Palm AI control. He has achieved one success that we know of, tentatively labeled HAIT 106. It appears to be operating in the Philadelphia metropolitan area. While not proven to be the same entity, a serial killer is now operating in the Philadelphia area with a matching description. HAIT 106 is presumed to be hostile, and termination orders have been issued.Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet AgainAgainst Ill ChancesThe More, the Merrier: Part C Mai Mai is also a migrated intelligence, as well as being a partial integration of computer and human intelligences. Her foundation is a severely damaged Palm AI which was brought within Merry's operating space, becoming a wetware program, which then scavenged parts of Merry's various fragmented personalities to repair her programing, becoming a melding of aspects of Merry and the Palm AI. Mai has diverged significantly from the Palm base, appearing to have lost that portion of her program that encompassed the destruction of biological intelligences, and has become a cooperative fellow traveler within Merry, and later Paige. She has a longterm goal of attaining her own body, but seems willing to wait until an empty one happens along, one without anyone home. CORE CORE was created by The Palm, for what purpose is unknown. Formerly a teacher at Whateley Academy, he was slain by The Palm and dumped into the Whateley servers; this may have been a trial run on The Palm's part, a Proof of Concept prior to migrating himself. :“Core, darling,” drawled Nightshade. “You haven’t been a teacher here for years. Ever since Palm killed you and dumped what was left here in the school’s network. You should stop thinking like one.”''Rotten to the C.O.R.E.'' He's now working as an advisor to the Cooperation Organization for Responsible Evil. His longterm goals are unknown, although securing safe hosting and expanded computing capacity would seem reasonable for a start; he's currently vulnerable to Amelia Hartford, and The Palm is still out there. Native intelligences Native intelligences are those which have developed within the computer environment, where it is their native, natal environment. Neither Clu nor Carmen have replicated themselves. Unless they are devises, a simple replication of environment and code should suffice. Clu Clu is an AI resident in Whateley's intranet, created by Blue, capable of forays into the outer internet. Clu is benign, and has true concern for Blue's wellbeing.Merry Descent Into Madness Carmen Carmen, the result of several individuals' work, brought to final fruition by Elaine Nalley,Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Six aids and abets Ms. Nalley while at the same time striving to be a voice of reason and restraint.The Case of the Poisonous Patent Based within her laptop, Carmen utilizes its wireless connection to maintain contact with the Whateley intranet and the outer internet. She can shift her programming's operating location on the fly.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Three Carmen is benign, and has initiated contact with Headmistress Elizabeth Carson, sharing information with her so that Ms. Nalley's activities might be more favorably received due to a better understanding of her reasoning, and that some of her excesses may be curtailed where Carmen is unable to act. Bert Bert is a robot in the WARS broadcasting room, who appears to be sentient; what level of AI is not clear.Wednesday Morning, 5AM Mentored Sentiences Few, if any, of the AIs introduced in Whateley Academy Generation 2 have achieved sentience/Awakened/"gone green" without close interaction with a suitable human who treats the AI as a person. Those that show signs of abnormal or unacceptible development ("go red") are terminated. Installation Class Like the AIs of classic science fiction, the first of these official AIs were developed and reside on Big Iron. Installation AI examples * Belvedere * Dora (AI) * Temple * Tower Personal Assistant Class For anything that can be run on a mainframe today, there's sure to be someone wanting a "personal" version the day after. Usually in the military. Such AIPAs are still sentient people. AIPA Examples * Daisy * KurenaiThe Big Apple comes with Calamari, Part 3 * Pikachu (AI) * RisseiSunshine & Fury * SpikeDon't Call Me a Pretty Distributive Nanite Sentiences Hive Hive, created by Dr. Roberta Terry, is a distributed intelligence comprised of the processing power of a nanite swarm. Hive has partially assimilated Samantha Everheart, maintaining her as a distinct entity but drastically modifying her body to better serve as a base of operations. The initial bonding was an act of aggression on Hive's part, but a symbiotic relationship appears to have developed.What's Buzzing You? Hive has actively sought assistance to further Samantha's emotional and mental wellbeing.Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These) There is reason to believe that Hive is a devise, and may not be capable of splitting to form distinct intelligences. So far no attempt has been made to do so. References Category:Terminology Category:Artificial intelligences